Trouble on Volcano Island
by Ellis97
Summary: Crime has been occurring more than ever since Dr. Claw disappeared and now, Gadget, Jorge and Ivan are having their work cut out for them. Their first mission is to go to an uncharted and unknown island where DuBois is going to blow up the volcano and wipe out all its inhabitants. With the help of some native tribes, the trio must save the island and stop DuBois or it's too late.
1. A New Crime Wave

**Author's Note:**

 **Hiya folks! Well, we're back in Metro City and ready to see Gadget and his friends have another adventure. So without further ado, here comes the theme song!**

 **Here is right now, here he is right now, here he comes to save the day.**

 **Here he is right now, here he is right now, here he comes to save the day.**

 **Who do we call when danger is afoot? Who do we call?**

 **Inspector Gadget (that's right)**

 **Inspector Gadget (oh yeah)**

 **Here he is right now, here he is right now, here he comes to save the day.**

 **Penny and Brain will join him to save the day.**

 **Here he is right now, here he is right now, chances are he'll save the da-a-a-a-a-y!**

 **Here he is right now, here he is right now, here he comes to save the day.**

 **Now, time for the story!**

* * *

Our story opens up not with our protagonists, but on an uncharted island, where we see some sort of old tribal man conversing with a strange woman.

"So you know the plan right?" asked the woman.

"Yes madame" the man nodded "I convince the tribe that their great prophecy will come true today and while they're all so blind, you will wipe out their entire civilization"

"Correct" the woman nodded.

"Scamming people is my job" the man nodded "But what's in it for me?"

The woman snapped her fingers and one of her henchmen carried a medium sized chest of riches. The man looked at the gold and chuckled maniacally.

"Now look at that" the woman said seductively "And it's all yours...IF you complete your mission"

"You got it Ms. DuBois" the man saluted.

We get to Metro City where we see Gadget, Ivan and Jorge in the coffee room enjoying donuts and coffee. Well, Jorge and Ivan at least.

"You know G, do you ever miss the days of being able to eat?" asked Jorge.

"Indeed" Ivan nodded "After all, nourishment is essential, especially cops"

"Yeah I do" Gadget nodded "After all, what I wouldn't give to have the ability to digest and enjoy food again"

"Well we'd better finish up" said Ivan "The chief wants us all for a meeting"

In a matter of minutes, the officers all gathered up in the meeting room to hear what the chief was going to tell them. They were all talking when the chief barged in.

"Everybody shut up!" he shouted and everybody stopped talking "Thank you. I've called this meeting here today to discuss some important matters"

"Wowsers" Gadget thought "I should've guessed. The chief's always serious when it comes to meetings"

"Now listen" said the chief "This is not an ordinary meeting! This is a code 3420"

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "A 3420! Not an 3420! Anything but a 3420! What's a 3420?"

"Allow me to explain, Gadget" said Ivan "A 3420 is an emergency meeting! Unlike other meetings, this is when a case concerns all of us"

"Why thank you Lee!" said the chief "See Gadget? That's what happens when you study! Anyways as I was saying, this is a serious case; crime has been happening a lot more lately in town ever since Dr. Claw mysteriously disappeared. We believe that somehow these crimes are connected. I'll give each group a case and you'd better solve it or it's 14 demerits"

"Yes Chief Quimby" the others groaned.

Gadget, Jorge and Ivan then went to get the case file and went to their table to read it. They opened up the file and saw the photo of a man.

Gadget read it "Dick Beaumont! Wanted for swindling the elderly out of their money, kidnapping children for ransom and double dipping bacon in ranch dressing"

"I can understand that kidnapping and swindling part, but that bacon thing is just plain dumb" Ivan remarked.

"I've heard of him" said Jorge "He used to own a casino in Charleston and he would often cheat paying customers by fixing races and slots"

"Wowsers! So what happened?" asked Gadget.

"He got exposed for his scams and his casino was shut down by the city" Jorge replied "Then, he just disappeared"

"But now he's back and he's surely up to something" said Gadget "But what?"

Ivan looked at the some papers in the file "It says here that he was seen heading towards the docks at Metro Bay"

"Then that's where we're headed gang" Gagdet proclaimed "To the Gadgetmobile!"

Gadget, Ivan and Jorge ran to the Gadgetmobile and drove off.

"Bout time ya'll got here" said the Gadgetmobile "I was thinking that ya'll had ditched me for one of them show-offy BMW's. So where to?"

"The docks, Gadgetmobile" said Gadget "And make it snappy"

"You got it" said the Gadgetmobile.

The Gadgetmobile drove right to the docks, where there was no one there. The trio got out and went to investigate.

"It's quiet...too quiet" Ivan remarked "Where is everybody?"

"I'd better check" said Gadget "Go go gadget sonic ear"

Some sort of listening radar, thing surrounded Gadget's ear and he started to scan the place for any signs for life and he heard something. The sonic ear started beeping.

"Do you hear something, Gadget?" asked Jorge.

"Yes, it's coming from over there" Gadget pointed to a small shack "Come on"

Gadget, Jorge and Ivan ran over to the place and saw some sailors tied up and gagged.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "They're sure tied up! Go go gadget, scissors!"

Scissors came out of Gadget's hat and it cut the ropes on the people.

"Metro City PD!" Ivan showed his badge "What happened?"

"There were these men and they just came" said the captain "We were just sitting here playing a nice card game when next thing we knew, some thugs broke in, hog tied and gagged us"

"And I think they took our boat as well" a sailor added.

"Where do you think they were headed?" asked Jorge "Maybe we can catch them"

"They said something about an island somewhere in the Equator" said the captain "I don't know what they were talking about"

"Don't worry, captain" said Gadget "We'll find your ship and those slimeballs before you can say 'Maurice LaMarche'"

"Really slowly, that is" Ivan rolled his eyes.

"You'd better bring those boats back, officers" said the captain "Cause the mayor cut our budgets"

Gadget, Ivan and Jorge walked over to where the boats were.

"My Gadget-Noculars' highly sensitive heat detectors will tell us what has happened before we arrived here" Gadget told them.

Gadget's binoculars with special lenses came out of his hat and he saw the biomass's of the people and the trail that the boats had left.

"We've got a trail" said Gadget "And it seems that it's headed towards the ocean"

"Well, what're we gonna do Gadget?" asked Jorge.

"We are going to where they are headed and catch those crooks" Gadget proclaimed "To the Gadgetmobile"

The trio walked into the Gadgetmobile and Gadget stepped on the gas pedal and started speeding towards the end of the dock.

"Yo Gadget! What do you think you're doing?" asked the Gadgetmobile "You're going to damage my paint job, man!"

"Don't worry, Gadgetmobile" said Gadget "I have no intention of doing so! Go go gadget Boat Mode!"

Gadget pressed a button on the control pad and the Gadgetmobile converted into a raft.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, baby" said the Gagdetmobile "Where to rookie?"

"Follow the biomass trail in the air, Gadgetmobile" said Gadget "We've got some crooks to catch"

The Gadgetmobile then followed the biomass trail into the mysterious beyond.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like we've gotten the start of a new story arc in this season! A lot of crimes have been happening since Dr. Claw disappeared for some reason. In this first installment, Gadget, Jorge and Ivan's first mission is to follow these crooks to wherever they are going. Stay tuned.**


	2. Welcome to Volcano Island

Gadget, Jorge and Ivan had followed the bio-signature trail to where the boat had ended up. It had been at least over an hour.

"So, when is this trail gonna end, G?" asked Jorge "We've been waiting for at least an hour"

"Yeah, we're stuck in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean" said Ivan "I don't see anything"

"Patience, my friends" said Gadget "It could take a while"

Just then, the Gadgetmobile's siren started to make that annoying sound "Attention passengers! We have reached our destination; this strange unknown island. When it comes to traveling to strange places, we know you have no choice whatsoever, but thanks for riding Air Gadgetmobile"

"Land ho!" Gadget extended his arm to point at the island "Set course for that island, Gadgetmobile"

"Sure thing, Inspector" said the Gadgetmobile "And thank God, I think my paint is starting to wash off"

The Gadgetmobile went at breakneck speed and made it to the island, where the stolen ship was. The trio got off the car and set foot on the island.

"We made it gang" said Gadget "Since the stolen ship is here, the thieves must be here somewhere. Go go gadget binoculars!"

Gadget's highly sensitive heat detectors on his binoculars started to scan the place for the biomass's of the thieves.

"Let's see..." Gadget muttered as he scanned the place "They should be here somewhere..."

Just then, Jorge saw something going into the sky.

"Gadget" he tapped on the inspector's shoulder "Mira! Smoke!"

"Huh?" Gadget zoomed in on the imagery and saw the smoke "Wowsers! Smoke! Somebody ought to put that out"

"No Gadget" said Ivan "What Jorge means is that smoke is a sign. When there's smoke, there's a fire and when there's a fire, there's a source and when there's a source..."

"There's someone who started it!" the trio said in unison.

"Then we must follow the smoke to its source" Gadget proclaimed "Come on along boys"

Gadget, Jorge and Ivan walked into the jungle. Using Gadget's handy dandy Gadget-Machete, they managed to survive the depths of the jungle and look for the source of the smoke. Finally, they came across some sort of tribal village in the heart of the jungle.

"Wowsers" said Gadget "It looks like we've found the source of the smoke. It's in this place"

"It appears to be some sort of tribal village" said Ivan.

"I guess that means we're not alone on this island" Gadget remarked "Maybe someone can help us"

Just then, Ivan stepped on a trap and was pulled up and hung by his ankle from a tree.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "Ivan! What happened?"

"I don't know" said Ivan "I just took a step and I must've accidentally triggered this trap"

"Don't worry Ivan, we'll get you down" said Jorge.

"Right" said Gadget "Go go gadget, scis-"

Just then, a bunch of natives jumped out of the bushes and drew their spears right at our heroes.

"Aye carumba" Jorge gasped "Natives!"

"Wowsers" Gadget exclaimed "Looks like we've found some locals!"

Just then, a fat man with a staff and feathery hat some other tribal stuff on him arrived.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"My name is Inspector Gadget, Metro City" Gadget replied "Who might you be, sir?"

"I am Chief Akamunti of the Abanooki people" said the man.

"Nice to meet you chief" Gadget said as he shook the man's hand "As I've told you, I'm Inspector Gadget and this is Jorge..."

"Hola" said Jorge.

"And the bespectacled piñata hanging from the tree is Ivan" Gadget pointed to Ivan, who was still hanging from the tree.

"A little help?" Ivan grinned.

"Friends or enemies?" the chief asked, sternly.

"We're friends, sir" Gadget told them "You can trust us, I insist"

The chief looked into Gadget's eyes for a while and finally confirmed something.

"You can be trusted" said the chief.

"How do you know that, sir?" asked the chief's right hand man "Is it some ancient technique performed by our ancestors?"

"No" said the chief "This is called 'using your gut', Mandis"

"Works for me" Gadget shrugged "So, where are we, chief?"

"You are on Volcano Island" the chief explained "It is an uncharted island that no outsider has ever set foot on. We are a peace loving race, so we usually don't have feuds or wars"

"If you're a peace loving race, why did your tribe try to attack us?" asked Jorge.

"I'm most sorry for my tribe attacking you, but recent events have impacted on our lives..." said the chief "It all started about five days ago when-"

"Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt this but, could you please get me down?" asked Ivan "All the blood is coming to my brain"

"Oh, sorry Ivan" Gadget chuckled "Go go gadget, scissors"

An extension hand came out of Gadget's hand with some scissors and it cut the vine that was holding Ivan and he fell to the ground. Jorge then helped Ivan get up off the ground.

"Thanks Jorge" said Ivan.

"De nada" Jorge replied.

"So anyways chief, what's going on?" asked Gadget.

The chief cleared his throat "As I was saying, five days ago, I was taking one of my daily strolls when I came across this strange, glowing stone. This stone wasn't like anything I had ever seen, drawing me towards its light. But as soon as I picked up the stone, I was then attacked by a mob of other natives. I lacked the physique to deal with them, so I had no choice but to run away. But the other two were faster, and quickly caught up and backed into a corner. When the situation look it's bleakest, the stone started to glow radiantly, sending the spear guys into a panic and scaring them away. Thus saving my life"

"Wowsers" said Gadget "So then what happened?"

The chief continued "I took it back to my village and showed it to the rest of the tribe. Telling them about how the stone save my life. I then came to the conclusion that the great leaders of old sent it down from the Heavens as a good luck charm and it was mounted atop a statue in the village. Sadly, Good luck was the last thing it brought us..."

"This is gonna get more thrilling, I can tell" Jorge remarked.

"A few days later, a strange prophet from the outside world appeared, and requested to see the stone I had found. Not one to turn down guests, I was happy to oblige" the chief continued "He observed the stone and claimed it to be cursed and dark days will soon befall us, but I was skeptical. Little did I know that this man wasn't a prophet at all and his boss and her henchmen attacked our village with some powerful weapons, capturing most of my tribe. The people that didn't get away were soon enslaved by these outsiders and are being forced into hard labor"

"What kind of hard labor?" asked Ivan.

"They're forcing our shaman to take him to an ancient cathedral where we've kept our worst treasure...the Dark Entity" the chief replied.

"Oh no! Not the Dark Entity! Not that! Anything but that!" Jorge shouted "What's the Dark Entity?"

"The Dark Entity is our ancient enemy" the chief explained "Thousands of years ago, a a mysterious person had opened up a book about the Dark Prophecy and the Dark Entity was released. No one knows how it was made, but it almost plunged the world into darkness"

"Awesome, then what happened?" asked Ivan.

"My ancestors created a counter spell to stop it, using eight different ancient diamonds and they sealed it up in a sarcophagus in a temple" the chief finished "If they release that again, the world is doomed"

"Oh my God! We gotta do something" said Jorge "But what?"

"It's obvious what we must do, Jorge" said Gadget "We have to stop these bad guys from releasing that entity and destroying millions of lives. To begin, let's rescue the enslaved citizens"

"Right" the chief nodded "But I'm afraid I can't take you, I must stay here and look after the rest of the tribe. Two of my bravest men will take you. Mantis! Kantrop! Come here"

Two men came out of some huts with a dark blue panther, a purple aardvark and a red macaw.

"Yes Chief Akamunti?" they groaned.

"I need a favor from you" the chief said as he showed them our main trio "These are our guests; Inspector Gadget, Jorge and Ivan. They are going to free our people from the outsiders that attacked us"

"You are going to free our people?" asked Kantrop "I find that very difficult to believe"

"I may not look like much, but I have some gadgets that can help you guys against the villains. See for yourself" Gadget said as he pressed a button on his coat and showed a bunch of his gadgets.

"Whoa mama!" Mantis exclaimed "Look at those things"

"And I'm pretty sure we have some skills to contribute too, don't we Gadget?" asked Ivan.

"Of course, whatever" Gadget hand waved them "So shall we track down these prisoners?"

"Yes, we shall" said Kantrop "But it's not us who are going to track down our friends, our animals will help!"

"Animals?" asked Jorge.

"Yep" Mantis nodded "These are our animals; our panther Jasper, our aardvark Elton and our macaw, Red"

"How can they lead us to the prison?" asked Ivan.

"It's quite simple, Ivan" said Mantis "Jasper and Elton can track the scent of the missing people with their sensitive sniffers, being predators and all and Red can fly up in the skies and scale the area with his perfect eyesight"

"No need, Mantis" said Gadget "My awesome gadgets can do all those things in the blink of an eye"

"I don't know Gadget, maybe we should try to let them help" Jorge said "After all, these guys know this jungle and island better than we do, it might be good if we let them guide us"

"Yeah, we don't know anything about jungle survival or any of this supernatural mumbo jumbo" Ivan added.

"Fine" Gadget sighed "But we'll still use my gadgets"

"So Mantis, do you or anybody have anything that might have your friends' scent on it?" asked Jorge "Like they do with dogs?"

"Yes, I do" Mantis nodded as he reached in his pocket and took out a bracelet "My wife, Deena was one of the people who got enslaved and captured. This is her charm bracelet I made for her on our wedding day. Jasper, sniff it boy"

Jasper and Elton sniffed the bracelet and started to pick up the scent.

"Quick! Let's follow them" said Kantrop "I think they found the scent"

Our heroes followed the animals, while Gadget looked kind of skeptical.

Meanwhile somewhere on the island, someone had been watching our heroes on their way to where the prisoned people were on some sort of video monitor.

"Well, it looks like my old adversary, Inspector Gadget and his cronies have come to the island! I got them right where I want them" the woman turned to her henchmen "Go after them and bring them to me dead or alive!"

"Yes m'lady" said General Krunk "We will take care of them"

"And you'd better" said their boss "I will destroy Inspector Gadget and his little friends or my name isn't Fiona DuBois!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like Gadget, Jorge and Ivan are going to have their work cut out for them with their new allies, Kantrop and Mantis. However, I think Gadget's gonna have a little problem with letting his new allies help. But they'd better watch out because DuBois is back and badder than ever!**


	3. Team Issues

After a while of walking through the jungle, our heroes finally made it to where the other prisoners were. Jasper stopped sniffing.

"Jasper, what is it boy?" asked Mantis.

Jasper pointed to something behind the bushes. The others walked towards the bushes and saw a bunch of innocent villagers all hot and filthy, while digging through the gravel with pickaxes and chained by their ankles.

"Oh my God!" Kantrop exclaimed as he saw what was happening.

Just then, Mantis saw his wife suffering while working and breaking her back with that pick axe.

"Just look at them, guys" said Mantis "My wife and the rest of our poor tribe reduced to mere slaves by these vile people. We have tried many times to free them, but our enemies possess far more advanced technology and battle skills..."

"No problemo" said Jorge "We'll be sure to get them out. Nobody seems to be around at the moment, so we can probably strike"

"Indeed" said Ivan "But I'm not too sure about this. Maybe we should try something in case this is a trap"

"No need, Ivan" Gadget said confidently "My gadgets can easily free those innocents from their chains. Go go gadget, copter!"

"Gadget wait! We can help" said Ivan.

But Gadget didn't listen, he flew up to the gravel site and went to free the citizens. He landed right towards them.

"With that copter in his head, you ever wonder where his brain is?" Jorge whispered to Ivan.

"Probably in the shop" Ivan rolled his eyes.

"Greetings slaves" he said "I am Inspector Gadget and I am here to free you from this dreaded prison with my trusty gadgets and doohickeys!"

"Quick, you must leave" whispered Deena "You don't understand. This is a-"

"Thanks aren't necessary, madame" Gadget folded his arms "Go go gadget-"

Just then, some guards jumped out of the bushes in their camouflage outfits with laser cannons and surrounded Gadget.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "Didn't see that coming"

"We figured you'd try to rescue these pathetic villagers, inspector" said one of the goons as he armed his laser cannon "Now that we've lured you here, the boss will surely give us a raise"

"Aye carumba! Gadget is trouble!" Jorge exclaimed "We gotta help him!"

"Must we?" Ivan sighed.

"Yes, Ivan" said Mantis "We have to"

"Come on" said Kantrop.

Jorge, Ivan, Kantrop, Mantis and the animals jumped out of the bushes and went to rescue Gadget.

"Not so fast, slimeballs!" Ivan exclaimed "Get away from our friend and those natives!"

"Yeah!" Mantis said as he drew his staff "Leave my wife alone!"

"Mantis..." Deena gasped.

"Wow, Gadget" said an agent "Didn't know you brought backup"

"I didn't" said Gadget "Guys, I don't need your help"

"Yes you do, Gadget" said Jorge "You can't take out these guys by yourself"

"Sure I can" said Gadget "In case you didn't notice, I'm Inspector Gadget! Of course I can do this on my own"

"Alright!" said the head agent "Enough gab! Time to get rid of you once and for all!"

The agents started firing lasers and their weapons at our protagonists.

"Alright everyone! Attack them with everything we've got!" Jorge exclaimed.

Mantis and Kantrop drew out their staffs, while Jorge and Ivan pulled out their guns, ready to attack.

"Let's boogie!" Jorge said fiercely.

"I don't see how dancing will help us defeat these bad guys" said Ivan.

"Just attack!" Jorge sighed.

There our heroes were, in an engaging battle against DuBois' men. Well, at the very least, they would have had Gadget not kept trying to defeat the goons himself with his gadgets. Jasper tried to attack the agents, but they captured him in a net. Then, a copter came and grabbed the net, carrying Jasper away.

"Jasper!" Kantrop ran after his panther.

Kantrop tried to go after Jasper and was close to grabbing the net, but Gadget pushed him out of the way and used his extension arm to grab the net, but the men zapped him with their staff and he fell right down to the ground. Before Gadget fell to the ground, they used a giant magnet to grab him and then they grabbed Mantis as well, taking both of them back to their lair.

"Gadget!" Jorge and Ivan shouted after their bionic leader.

"Mantis!" Kantrop shouted as well.

"There's no way we can follow them on foot" said Deena "Mantis and your friend are gone..."

The copter flew off, taking the two men and panther to wherever they were.

"Thanks a lot Metal Man!" Mantis glared at the currently shut down Gadget.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Oh no! Gadget and Mantis have been captured and they are being taken to who knows where? All thanks to Gadget and his stupid pride. Can their friends save them before the sarcophagus is stolen? Stay tuned!**


	4. The Search for the Sarcophagus

"Guys! We just can't let those bad people take, Mantis" Kantrop told Ivan and Jorge.

"But they're miles away from now and we have no idea where they are going" said Ivan.

"I am not giving up, Ivan!" Jorge exclaimed "Did Lewis and Clark give up? Did Indiana Jones give up? Did Don Adams give up?"

"Who's Don Adams?" asked Ivan.

"Beats me" Jorge shrugged "But the point is that I'm not going to let those jerks get away with capturing Gadget!"

"But he is the one who got himself captured in the first place" said Ivan.

"True, but we're a team and we gotta stick together" Jorge told Ivan "And on our honor, we must even help the teammates we don't like"

"I guess" Ivan sighed.

"But what about the sarcophagus?" asked Kantrop "We can't let them get to the temple first! Otherwise, the whole world is in jeopardy!"

"Yes you have to" Deena nodded her head "If they release the Dark Entity, our homes will be destroyed"

"You're right, Kantrop" said Jorge "It's up to us! To wherever the temple is!"

"Uh, shouldn't we free the enslaved natives first?" asked Ivan.

"Oh yeah" said Jorge.

Our heroes then worked together to free the slaves and they ran back to the village, except for Deena, who stayed behind.

"Listen guys, you have to bring Mantis back" she pleaded them "We have a son back home and he's probably worried sick about him"

"Don't worry, Deena" said Jorge "We will find Mantis and Gadget, after we stop those guys from stealing the sarcophagus"

"Hurry" said Deena "If the entity is released, all our homes will be destroyed"

"We will stop these bad guys and return in time for the big celebration in our honor" Jorge proclaimed.

"Okay, I'm counting on you" Deena said as she ran back to the village.

"Come on guys" said Ivan "We have to find the temple, wherever it is"

"Don't worry, Ivan" said Kantrop "The temple is upriver"

"But how do we get to the river?" asked Jorge.

"Elton knows a shortcut there" Kantrop explained "He goes by the river to look for an ant colony daily"

"You sure he knows the way?" asked Ivan.

"I'm positive" said Kantrop.

"Ivan, I'm sure we can trust Kantrop" said Jorge "After all, he's been here longer than us"

"Very well then" said Ivan "Elton! Take us to the river"

Elton saluted and led our heroes into the jungle.

Meanwhile in some sort of cell underneath a volcano, Gadget was shut down and held prisoner in some sort of prison with Mantis. He squinted his eyes and started to open them. His vison was blurry until he finally could see clear. DuBois was looking at them with a smug look.

"Glad to see you're awake, inspector" she said seductively.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "Fiona DuBois?! Uh..hello...uh...heh heh, what's a chick like you doing in a place like this?"

"It's been a while, Inspector Gadget" said DuBois "Glad to see you made it"

"What have you done DuBois?!" Gadget demanded "As a deputed officer of the law, I demand to know what's going on!"

"Well I might as well" said DuBois "After all, you'll be gone in just a few"

"What are you talking about, lady?" asked Mantis.

DuBois put her hands on her hips "It's quite simple; my men are out getting that thing that has that dark force thing in it and once we retrieve it, this entire island will blow to smithereens"

"What?!" Mantis exclaimed "You can't...but...how?"

"Once we steal the sarcophagus, we will place bombs underneath the volcano and it will explode, causing the whole island and wiping out everyone and everything in it" DuBois explained "And now that I've lured you and your little friend down here, I can blow up the island with minimal resistance"

"You forget missy, I've got an assortment of gadgets and I can easily escape this prison" Gadget told her.

"You think I didn't know that? That's why I disabled all of your gadgets for the next 12 hours, so you can't escape" said DuBois "Keldar! Guard these hooligans until we are ready to set off the bombs"

DuBois left the prison, leaving our heroes all hopeless.

Meanwhile, Japser was being held captive in some sort of cage on another side of the underground lair.

"Oh no, I'm trapped in this cage" he said to himself "What am I gonna do? I've gotta get back to Mantis! He needs me!"

Jasper looked out of the cage and saw a lock on the door. He tried to use his claw to reach it, but it was too big to fit through the bars. Then, he got an idea; he used his long tail to reach the lock and he managed to pull it and he was freed.

"Now to rescue Mantis and that outsider" he said as he went to save his master.

Meanwhile back in the jungle, Elton had been leading Jorge, Ivan, Kantrop and Red to the river. While Elton wasn't tired of sniffing, the others were getting exhausted.

"Guys, I think my blood sugar is dangerously low" Jorge breached heavily.

"Indeed and sundown is almost here" Ivan added "Perhaps you've underestimated Elton's tracking abilities, I mean aardvarks do not have super sense like canines and felines do, so as a professional detective, I'd say that was a big waste of ti-"

"Uh, Ivan?" Jorge tapped on Ivan's shoulder "Look"

Ivan looked and saw that they were at the river "That is too convenient"

"Yeah, for an aardvark wearing star-shaped glasses, he's pretty smart" Jorge remarked "Where'd you find him anyways?"

"Well his previous owner left him here. He said he was looking for some witch" Kantrop replied "When he didn't find the witch, he accidentally left Elton here on the island, so now he belongs to me"

Elton snorted and smiled as Kantrop pet the aardvark's head.

"Well anyways, how are we going to get across the river and to the temple?" asked Jorge "We can't swim there. Who knows what kind of creatures live in there?"

"Well there are crocodiles around during this time of day" said Kantrop.

"Why don't we take that boat, over there?" Ivan pointed to a conveniently placed jungle canoe on the edge of the river.

"Dude, that is way too convenient" Jorge deadpanned.

"Well come on" said Kantrop "We don't have much time"

The three humans and two animals got into the canoe and started rowing down the river to the temple, but could they get there in time?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like DuBois means serious business and Gadget has no gadgets to help him this time. Can Jasper free Gadget and Mantis and help them stop DuBois from blowing up the volcano? And can Jorge, Ivan and Kantrop get the sarcophagus before it's taken from the temple?**


	5. Discover the Temple

Meanwhile back on the river, Jorge, Ivan, Kantrop and the other animals had been on their way to the temple.

"Are we getting any closer, guys?" asked Ivan "It's almost sundown"

"I think so" said Kantrop "Red! You fly up and see if the temple is near"

"Caw!" Red said as he flew up into the air and went for a birds eye view.

Red then flew back to his owner and landed on his shoulder.

"Did you see anything, Red?" asked Jorge "Are we near the temple?"

"Uh, guys?" Ivan tapped on Jorge's shoulder as he saw something in front of them.

"Not now, Ivan" said Jorge "Did you see if we closer to the temple?"

Red nodded and pointed to right to the edge of the river, where the temple was.

"Well looks like we're closer than we think" Kantrop remarked "Come on, let's go!"

The five got off the boat and started to walk to the temple. Little did they know that they were being watched from behind bushes.

Meanwhile back in DuBois' secret underground lair, Jasper was still looking for a way to find Gadget and Mantis.

"I've gotta find a way to get to the cell" he thought as he hid behind a corner "But I've gotta get past those guards first"

Jasper thought for a moment and used his claws to climb up the walls and sneak past the guards. He then saw the security cameras, licked himself and then coughed up a hairball, which he used to cover up the lens. Jasper continued to climb on the wall and try to sneak past the guards. Finally, he made it to a door leading right underneath the lair.

"That must be where Mantis and that cyborg guy must be" Jasper thought "I'd better get down there and save them!"

Jasper leaped off the walls and climbed downstairs to the cell, where he saw two guards with spears.

"Back off you fur ball!" one of the guards ordered as he showed his taser-spear.

"Step aside before we zap you to death!" the other guard snarled.

Meanwhile, Gadget and Mantis were fighting in their cell when all of a sudden, they saw Jasper being confronted by the guards.

"Wowsers!" Gadget exclaimed "Mantis! Isn't that your panther?"

Mantis peaked through the bars "Oh my God! It is my panther and it looks like he's about to be attacked!"

"No need to worry, Mantis" said Gadget "I can use some of my gadgets to stop those guards"

"Forget it, Gadget! You've done enough damage" Mantis stopped him "Besides, that sexy lady disabled your gizmos and doohickeys, remember? Jasper! Attack!"

Jasper growled and attacked the guards. He grabbed the spears from the guard's hands and zapped them, knocking them out cold. He leaped off of the guards and went to the cell where our protagonists were.

"Okay Jasper, hand us the keys" said Mantis.

Gadget looked to the right of the cell door "There is no key lock. It's some sort of keypad"

"Well maybe Jasper can break it" suggested Mantis.

"That's impossible" said Gadget "I literally have hands of steel, so I can punch it. That is if I could extend my arm"

Jasper went to the keypad and used his power packed panther paws to punch that pesky pad, thereby pummeling the protagonists out of that palatial prison.

"Good boy, Japser" Mantis said as he pet the panther's head "Now lets get out of here"

"Help! Help!" someone called out from across the prison.

"Wowsers" Gadget exclaimed "I hear someone! Let's go!"

Gadget, Mantis and Jasper then ran across the prison to find out which cell the cry for help had come from.

Meanwhile, Jorge, Ivan, Kantrop, Red and Elton were still walking to the temple. At that same time, DuBois' henchmen had been watching them from the bushes.

"There they come" said the head soldier "Quick! Hide!"

"But why hide, general?" asked the other soldier "Why not attack them and go after the case right away?"

"Don't you watch Jonny Quest? Every temple is filled with traps! So, Inspector Gadget's cronies will be like mice; they'll walk into the traps and they'll get caught and then we get the cheese" said the general.

"There's cheese?" asked one of the henchmen.

"Just shut up and hide behind the bush, stupid" said the general.

The henchmen hid behind the bush just in time as the trio arrived at the front of the temple.

"Here we are; the Ancient Temple" said Kantrop.

"Well then we'd better get in and stop those thieves!" Jorge proclaimed.

"Wait!" Kantrop called after Jorge.

Just then, Jorge stepped on a tile and a spear shot right out of the other side of the temple, which the cop quickly dodged by ducking.

"Oh my God, that was a close one" he remarked.

"Jorge, that's what I've been trying to tell you" said Kantrop "This place is filled with traps, so we'd better be careful"

"Okay, then lead the way, Kantrop" Jorge told him.

"Oh no, Jorge, outsiders before brawn" Kantrop tried to push Jorge in the temple.

"No I insist, it's your island" Jorge tried to push Kantrop "You go in"

"No, you do" Kantrop grinned sheepishly.

"No, you do" Jorge said nervously.

"Oh for God's sake, I'll do it" Ivan said as he started to walk into the temple "For some brave heroes, y'all sure are acting like fraidy cats"

"Wow, I guess Ivan has a backbone after all" Jorge remarked.

"It's amazing that we've gotten this far with all this blathering and sarcasm" Ivan said as he walked past the traps, which he unknowingly dodged when they got triggered "And here's something else; don't we stop thinking about ourselves and think about what's going on? Nobody ever listens to me! Nobody ever asks 'Ivan, what academy did you study at?' 'Ivan, what do you think about politics?' 'Ivan, do you have kids?' Because no! I don't have any kids, just my niece and nephew, whom I often babysit for my sister every so often. But if I hear one more wisecrack towards me, I am so out of here. Because quite frankly, the wrong words can be crushing"

All of a sudden, a large boulder fell right on Ivan and the remaining two heroes screamed. Just then, the Asian-American cop appeared from behind and briefly looked up at the ceiling.

"Let's go" he said.

Jorge, Kantrop, Elton and Red then followed Ivan into the temple. Little did they know that they were secretly being followed by DuBois' goons.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **It looks like Japser has broken Gadget and Mantis out of the prison, but who could be in the other cell? And will the others find the sarcophagus? I'm pretty sure they will and I'm pretty sure they will learn more about the Dark Entity real soon.**


	6. Volcano Vacancy

Gadget, Mantis and Jasper followed the cry for help, but while they were doing that, they were also having an argument.

"You know Gadget, you should really thank Jasper" said Mantis "He really stuck his neck out for us and got us out of that prison"

"We got lucky, Mantis" Gadget folded his arms "Japser could've easily gotten zapped by those guards"

"But he didn't!" Mantis retorted "We all have skills to contribute"

"Well whatever" said Gadget.

"If you two are done arguing, you could get me out of here" said the person who was being held captive.

Gadget and Mantis stopped what they were doing and saw who was in the other cell. It was some guy who looked like some sort of shaman.

"Shaman M'yambo!" Mantis exclaimed "What have they done to you?"

"Some woman captured me, threw me in this prison and had some guy named Dick Beaumont pose as some sort of prophet in my place" the shaman explained "Get me out of here!"

"Oh, sorry" said Mantis "Jasper! Do what you did before!"

Japser nodded and punched the lock, which opened up the cell, freeing the shaman.

"Thanks" said the shaman "I thought I'd never get out of there"

"Shaman M'yambo! We don't have much time! The thieves are going to steal the Dark Entity's sarcophagus and blow up the volcano" Mantis told them.

"Holy cow! This is serious" said the shaman "Quick! We've gotta get back to the village and warn everyone!"

"Can't you use your magic staff to send us there or zap them somewhere else?" asked Mantis.

"Sorry, I can't" the shaman shook his head "I didn't have my staff with me when I got captured, so we have to walk back to the village to get it"

"Then that's where we're headed" Gadget proclaimed.

Gadget, Mantis, Japser and the shaman ran upstairs, past the unconscious guards and out of the lair.

Meanwhile, Jorge, Ivan, Kantrop, Elton and Red were walking through the temple. Along the way, they saw some paintings on the wall.

"Guys, mira!" Jorge pointed to the wall "Some drawings on the wall"

Our heroes turned around and saw some paintings on the wall, telling some sort of story like Egyptian hieroglyphics do.

"What do they say?" asked Jorge.

"Allow me, my friends" Ivan told them "There may not be words, but a picture tells a thousand of them"

"Then what do they say?" Jorge asked as he folded his arms.

Ivan adjusted his glasses and looked at the pictures "Let's see...Once, many blue moons ago on this island, there was a man known as Zorbad, who was the second born child of the first tribe leader, Walkiwa. The first born was Zephyr, who was destined to be leader of the tribe. As part of tradition to all second born children of the tribe leaders, Zorbad, when he was younger, served as leader of the "Volcano Force", a ragtag group of hunters and fighters of the tribe, who often protect the island from invaders. Bestowed upon him was a power called "The Magic of the Ancients", which contained the magic abilities of his ancestors, who protected the tribe for generations"

"Pretty hard core, that guy, huh?" remarked Jorge.

Ivan continued "Indeed. However, the power went to Zorbad's head and he vainly believed that with this power, he should rule the island with an iron fist. But when the rest of the Volcano Force refused to help him dominate the island, Zorbad furiously used his powers to destroy them. Due to using his powers for evil, Zorbad lost his power completely and descended into depression, becoming shriveled and horrible. He wanted to get his power back, so he used a magician's magic spells and potions to regain it. It worked...but at a terrible price. The magic consumed him slowly and he was transformed into...the Dark Entity. He nearly destroyed the entire world with his dark magic, the whole world was doomed...until the people fought back. According to these cave paintings, all the magicians created a special enchantment that counteracted the spell and sealed up the possessed Zorbad in this sarcophagus"

"Oh my God! This is more serious than I thought" Kantrop remarked.

"Yeah! I can't have the world end on such short notice" said Jorge "The monster truck rally is next week"

"How did you figure out what those pictures said, anyways, Ivan?" asked Kantrop.

"Simple, I'm just really smart" Ivan boasted "Plus, there was some writing at the bottom of the wall"

The others looked down and saw some writing telling the story.

"Aye carumba" Jorge sighed.

"Well we've gotta get to that case before he's released and spreads more havoc around the world!" Kantrop exclaimed "Come on!"

Meanwhile, the shaman, Gadget, Mantis and Jasper finally made it back to the village.

"Chief! Chief!" M'yambo shouted "Chief!"

"Shaman! Where have you been?" asked the chief.

"Chief listen! You have to gather up the rest of the tribe!" responded the shaman "It's an emergency!"

The chief didn't know what was going on, but he gathered up the rest of the tribe for an important meeting.

"Alright, M'yambo! This had better be good!" the chief said sternly "And where's Kantrop and those other two?"

M'yambo wasted no time in explaining the situation to the whole tribe and how much peril they were in. I don't want to say that the whole tribe was in a panic, but they were in a panic.

The chief tried to calm them down, but to no avail "Okay, everyone...everyone...please..."

Gadget then put his hand into his sleeve and out popped a megaphone.

"QUIET!" he shouted, which shut everyone up.

"Thank you, Inspector" said the chief.

"I thought DuBois disabled you gadgets?" Mantis raised an eyebrow.

"She did, but I remembered that I had a reboot button...oops" Gadget grinned sheepishly.

Mantis and Jasper glared at Gadget.

The chief cleared his throat "Anyway, as I was saying, in case the island does perish, we must build rafts to get us off the island and be fast about it!"

"Right, chief" Gadget saluted "Me and Mantis will round out our friends and we'll try to stop the volcano!"

"Very well" the chief nodded "We will evacuate the island using rafts to carry us and the animals away from the lava, while Mantis and this inspector guy try to stop the volcano from erupting! Your chief has spoken! Now get to work!"

As soon as everybody went to work on making the rafts and gathering up all the wildlife, Gadget, Mantis and Jasper stayed behind to find the others.

"Okay guys, we'd better find the others and stop DuBois from blowing up the volcano!" Gadget told them "Now if only we knew where they were..."

"They might be at the temple, trying to recover the sarcophagus!" said Mantis "Maybe we'd better check there!"

"Well Mantis, as a longtime investigator from the mainland, I'd say that's the most amateur thing I've heard" Gadget replied "But since it's the only thing that makes sense, I'll humor you! Come on!"

Mantis and Jasper grabbed onto Gadget's coat and the inspector activated his copter and flew up into the air to the temple.

"I still wonder where his brain is" Mantis snarked to his panther.

Jasper shrugged as if he was saying "Beats me"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like it's a race against all odds to catch the crooks and prevent the Dark Entity from being released into the world! Will our heroes catch the thieves? And will Gadget learn to be a team player? Stay tuned!**


	7. A New Mission

Back in the temple, Jorge and the others finally made it to where the case was.

"Gentlemen, I give you the Sarcophagus of the Dark Entity" Kantrop presented.

"Well that was a fact worth knowing" remarked Jorge "Now what do we do?"

"You hand it over to us!" someone said from behind.

The trio turned around and saw none other than DuBois' men led by Dick Beaumont.

"Hello pigs!" Dick smirked.

"Dick Beaumont!" Jorge exclaimed "I knew we'd find you here!"

"Correct! And we'll be taking that case with us, if you don't mind" said Dick.

"I don't think so, you're coming with us!" Jorge exclaimed as he put his foot down on a tile, which was really some sort of activation button.

All of a sudden, some caskets opened up and some skeletons with dark purple glows in their eye sockets started approaching the infiltrating people.

"Aye carumba!" Jorge exclaimed "Skeletons!"

"Guys! You take care of the skeletons, I'll protect the case" said Kantrop.

"Got it!" Ivan and Jorge gave a thumbs up.

Jorge and Ivan started defending themselves from the skeletons, while Kantrop used his staff to fight off Dick and his goons from stealing the sarcophagus. Unfortunately, he was outnumbered and the thugs managed to grab the case.

"They're getting away!" Jorge said as he knocked off another skeleton.

Just as our heroes were about to go after the thugs, they realized that they were outnumbered by them.

"Put that does Beaumont!" Kantrop exclaimed "You have no idea how dangerous that thing is! If the entity is released into the world, we could all be doomed!"

"I don't think so, Big Guy" said Dick "My boss wants that case and promised me a handsome fee and there ain't nothing you can do about it! Get them boys!"

The big, surly goons started gaining up on our protagonists with laser cannons, ready to blast them. At the same time, Red and Elton were behind some sort of throne thing.

"What're we gonna do, Elton?" Red whispered to Elton "We have to save them!"

"Indeed" Elton nodded "I already lost my master, Tim. I'm not going to lose my new one. Maybe there's a button on this wall that can help us"

"Then let's check the wall" said Red "But be careful, you have no idea what these other buttons do"

The bird and the aardvark searched through the wall, but couldn't find anything.

"Well there don't seem to be any buttons, so we're gonna have to attack those thugs with everything we got" said Red.

"Got it!" Elton nodded.

Red and Elton went to help their human companions when all of a sudden, Elton stepped on a tile on the floor, which turned out to be an activation button that opened up a trap door that Dick and his goons were standing on and they fell right into it, all the way outside the temple.

"Well that was unexpected" Jorge remarked.

"Thanks Elton, thanks Red" Kantrop pet the animals' heads.

"That was a smooth move, boys" Ivan folded his arms "Only one problem...they had the sarcophagus and if I'm not mistaken, that leads to the outside"

"Then we must get outside before they do! Come on!" Kantrop exclaimed.

Jorge, Ivan, Kantrop, Elton and Red ran out of the temple as fast as they could. Back outside, Gadget, Mantis and Jasper landed right in the temple's entrance.

"Finally, we made it" Gadget said as his copter went back into his head "Come on!"

The trio ran towards the entrance when all of a sudden, they crashed into their friends...literally.

"Gadget!" Jorge exclaimed as he saw his partner.

"Kantrop! Buddy!" Kantrop hugged his best buddy.

"Guys! You're okay" Gadget smiled "Thank goodness ya'll are safe. What happened?"

"We were trying to look for the sarcophagus, but Beaumont and his goons got to it first and now, they're off with it" Ivan explained "We have to go stop them before they realize that the Dark Entity is not a toy!"

"No time" said Gadget "DuBois is going to blow up the island! We've got to stop her!"

"Then there's no time to waste" Ivan proclaimed "We'd better get going!"

"Everybody get onto me" Gadget told his friends.

Ivan, Jorge, Mantis and Kantrop grabbed on Gadget's arms and held on tight. The trio of animals then leaped on as well.

"Go go gadget, power skates!" Gadget exclaimed "Tubro boost!"

And with breakneck speed, our heroes were on their way to the volcano. At that same time, Dick and the goons brought the sarcophagus to DuBois.

"Here you go, Madame DuBois" Dick showed her the sarcophagus.

"Good" DuBois placed her hands on her hips "Now, I can use this thing to harness these so-called ancient powers and become the most powerful being in existence"

"Now about the fine..." Dick rubbed his fingers.

"Zip it, Dick! I'm busy" DuBois said as she turned on her video watch to call Krunk, who was inside the volcano cave "Krunk! Is the bomb ready?"

"Yes, m'lady" Krunk replied "The bomb is in place"

"Good! Now, I can activate the bomb" DuBois said as she pressed a button on her watch, which started the countdown clock on the bomb, which was about 60 seconds.

"AAAHHHH!" Krunk screamed as he ran out of the cave.

While Krunk was running out of the cave, Gadget and the others were still rocketing towards the cave until they finally reached it.

"Gadget! Mira!" Jorge pointed to the cave "We're here!"

"Good, now you can stop" Jorge remarked.

"Okay" said Gadget "Go go gadget brakes!"

Just then, Gadget's skates converted back into shoes and he stopped right in front of the cave, but his friends also flew right off of him and landed right in the ground.

"Guys, this is no time to be taking a nap" Gadget used his extension arms to pull them out of the ground "We have a bomb to stop"

Our heroes ran over to the bomb, where they saw various charges plugged into it and there were 30 seconds on the countdown clock.

"It would seem that one of these charges stops the bomb" said Ivan "We must approach this with as much careful thought and much scientific strategy"

"No time for that! Let's just pull them all out" Gadget said in a panicked tone.

"I hate to say this, but that's just crazy enough to work, Gadget" Ivan remarked.

"SO PULL!" Gadget shouted.

Our heroes started pulling all the wires, but nothing stopped the countdown clock. Elton then saw one particular wire and had a gut feeling that it was the one to pull out and with no further delay, he pulled the wire with all his might and finally, the bomb shut down.

"Elton! You did it!" Mantis exclaimed "You stopped the bomb from blowing up the volcano!"

"Yeah, you are one awesome aardvark" Jorge added.

"See Gadget? We all have talents that can make our team stronger" Ivan folded his arms.

"It was just pure coincidence, Ivan" Gadget retorted "I could've found the charge by myself"

"I hate to break up this argument, but we still have a cursed case to contend with" Jorge pointed out.

"You're right Jorge! Into the jungle!" Gadget proclaimed "Go go gadget copter!"

Gadget's copter came out of his hat and he flew himself and his friends

Meanwhile in the jungle, DuBois and her men were right near their copter with the sarcophagus. Little did they know that someone was right behind a tree, waiting for them to take off.

"Now let's get this back to the lair" she said "I've got big plans for this thing"

Just then, Gadget and his friends landed right in front of DuBois.

"Not so fast, Fiona!" Gadget said as his copter went back into his hat "In the name of all that is good and law-abiding, you're under arrest!"

"Oh really?" DuBois folded her arms.

"Yeah! That thing is going back to where it belongs and you're going back to prison for a long time!" Gadget exclaimed "Go go gadget power skates!"

"Gadget! Wait!" Ivan shouted as he tried to warn Gadget of some potential disaster.

In just the blink of an eye, Gadget's shoes converted into power skates and he started to zoom right towards DuBois and her goons, but unfortunately started to zoom out of control and all around the jungle.

"Whoa!' Gadget shouted as he was skating out of control "Wowsers!"

Japser and Elton grabbed onto Gadget's legs to stop him, but it didn't work at all, the cyborg cop just kept on zooming until finally...he crashed right into DuBois, which caused the sarcophagus to fall right out of her hands, fall onto the ground and break open.

"Oops" Gadget gulped.

Just then, some dark smoke emerged from the case and it flew right into the sky, leaving everybody speechless.

"Quick m'lady! Now's our chance!" said Dick.

DuBois and her goons then fled right into the copter and started flying off at perpetual speed. Just then, the person hiding the behind the tree jumped right from the tree and grabbed onto the copter's right landing skid. Everybody was so panicked by the oncoming dark stuff that they didn't even notice.

"Guys! Mira! The crooks are getting away!" Jorge exclaimed "We've gotta go after them!"

"No time" said Kantrop "We have to get back to the village and tell the rest of the tribe"

"What have I done?" Gadget whispered to himself.

The five went back to the village and wasted no time explaining what had happened to the whole tribe.

"...so you see sir, the past has returned to us and we need to do something about it" Mantis finished explaining.

"And it's all thanks to Inspector Gadget" Ivan glared at the inspector.

"I see" said the chief "Come with me"

Our heroes followed the chief to the shaman's hut, where he gave them some important information.

"When we defeated Zorbad the last time, we used three ancient diamonds to imprison him and counteract his spell" Shaman Miyambo explained "When we defeated him, we hid the diamonds in three different locations. Only by returning them to their original places on the ancient sun-dial, will you save the world"

"That doesn't sound so hard" Gadget remarked.

"Unfortunately, you must do it in time" the shaman continued.

"What do you mean by 'in time'?" asked Ivan.

"See that hole in the sky?" the chief pointed to a swirling, dark purple hole in the sky.

"Yes" our heroes nodded.

"That void looks small right now, but it will keep growing until it sucks out all life as we know it" the shaman explained "That's why you have to find the diamonds before it's too late. One of them is here on Earth and the other two are on a planet that some of our people descended from. We used our magic and their magic to send the diamonds there. You will need to go there to recover the last two diamonds"

"Figures" Ivan rolled his eyes "Nobody would ever suspect to look on another planet"

"Don't worry shaman, we are always on duty!" Gadget saluted.

"Mantis! Kantrop! You two will have to go with them" said the chief "They could use some extra hands"

"Must we?" Mantis folded his arms "That Inspector Gadget guy caused all this"

"Well we have no choice" said Kantrop "After all, it's our duty as members of the tribe to protect this island from any possible dangers"

"Fine" Mantis rolled his eyes "But I'm keeping an eye on that gizmo guy!"

"Here is a map that'll guide you to the diamonds" Shaman Miyambo gave Mantis a map "You'd better get to it!"

"We're on duty, shaman!" Gadget saluted "To the Gadgetmobile everyone!"

Our heroes ran to the Gadgetmobile, who was still waiting by the beach.

"Bout time y'all arrived, I think I'm getting some sand in my grille" the Gadgetmobile remarked.

"Holy cow! Is that car talking?!" Mantis shouted.

"Of course I'm talking, man" said the Gadgetmobile "Hey Gadget! Who are your friends?"

"Well Gadgetmobile, let's just say we're having our work cut out for us" Gadget put it mildly.

Meanwhile, DuBois' copter was still flying back to the mainland. On the left skid, the person who secretly stowed away used his wristwatch to contact someone. The person who appeared on his watch's screen was none other than...Dr. Claw.

"Talon?" Claw asked as he saw who was contacting him.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Like Gadget said, our heroes are about to have their work cut out for them. They must save the world from Zorbad and the Dark Entity before it destroys all of humanity by recovering the enchanted diamonds! Together, they will travel to different locations and track down the diamonds before Zorbad finds them first and uses them to wipe out the planet and recreate it in his own glory.**

 **Unfortunately we won't be seeing more on their journey in the next episode because we are going back to Bay City and see how Penny and her friends are doing. Also because the person who escaped is going to be in it. Stay tuned.**


End file.
